


情人游戏

by wywj



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wywj/pseuds/wywj
Relationships: 金在奂/你
Kudos: 1





	情人游戏

你到约定地点的时候一眼就看到了坐席间的金在奂，然后才发现原来邕圣祐说的“和隔壁系联谊”的那个隔壁系是音乐系。

明明教学楼根本不相邻。

邕圣祐见你来了连忙招呼你坐到金在奂旁边的空位上，你路过他身边的时候低声抱怨：“这哪是隔壁系。”而邕圣祐则皮笑肉不笑地同样低声回道，“都是艺术学部，四舍五入不都是隔壁系。”

你觉得这回答怎么听怎么像诡辩，但还是乖乖坐在了他指的位置上。

你一坐下，旁边的金在奂就跟你打起了招呼，他眨巴着眼睛笑得软软糯糯：“你也来啦。”

“嗯。”你指了指邕圣祐，“被他拉来的，说是凑人数。”

早上的大课沉闷又无聊，可偏偏是必修也没法逃。前一晚熬了夜的你没过多久就撑起脑袋开始打盹，等你回过神醒来，屏幕上的 PPT 都不知道已经跳了多少页。

你手肘碰了碰坐在旁边的邕圣祐小声说道：“大救星，下课笔记借我看一眼。”

“行。不过今天你得帮我个忙。”

于是你就这么被拉来联谊了。

因为是临时被拉来凑数的所以你对他们在玩的游戏也打不起什么精神，被叫到名字了才会想起来回应一下，其余时间都在见缝插针地喝酒找东西吃。酒喝了两轮，国王游戏也玩了两轮，第三轮邕圣祐抽到国王牌的时候你已经是坐在下面看戏的心态了。

邕圣祐笑着看了大家一圈，“4号和5号……嗯，做一周情侣吧。”

他的话音刚落坐席间便响起了此起彼伏的唏嘘声，你在心里感叹着这人可真会玩，也跟着看了眼四周好奇到底是谁中了招。

接着你就看到坐在你边上的金在奂略带局促地站了起来，他摊开了手里的扑克牌，上面赫然印着个红桃4。而座位上剩下的人都在面面相觑时你才发现有点不对劲，因为你突然想起来你好像连自己的牌面都忘记确认了。

你动作僵硬地翻开了从刚才发牌之后就被你随意放在桌上的扑克牌，然后深深叹了一口气。

摊在桌面上的扑克牌牌面上是鲜红的红桃5，你心情复杂地站起了身看向身边的金在奂，冲他尴尬地笑了笑，

“还真是巧啊。”

其实硬要说的话你对金在奂还挺有好感的，社团招新那天他们乐队在台上的表演吸引了很多人的目光，表演一结束你就听到不少女生都在议论那个主唱如何如何，你也不例外。

隔天的某节大课你因为迟到只能从后门偷偷摸摸溜进教室，看见后排还剩一个空座的时候你毫不犹豫地就放下背包立刻坐下假装无事发生。而你座位旁边的人似乎因为你的突如其来而吓了一跳，你小声说了句抱歉，看到他从课本里抬起头的时候你发现这人眼熟得很，是前一天看到的那个乐队主唱。

他摇了摇头表示没事，还亲切地指了指课本页数给你看。

“谢谢。”

“你是昨天在台上代表发言的人吧？”

“啊……是我。”

你有些意外，冗长沉闷的发言通常没什么人会仔细听，你没想到自己竟然也会被人记住。

“好厉害啊。”

“其实也没什么。你唱歌也很好听啊。”

男生说话的时候眼睛亮晶晶的，一点也不像在奉承，反倒弄得你有些不好意思了。

就这么一来二去的，你跟金在奂认识了。当时你还觉得这样的相识颇有些命运安排的意味，随便找了个座位旁边就是你抱有好感的人，而对方恰巧也记住了自己，任谁想都是胜券在握的事。

然而几星期相处下来你发现自己简直大错特错。

金在奂人缘好不是没理由的，只见过一面的学弟都能记得对方生日，还会贴心地给练团的后辈们送上叫好的外卖，你甚至听说他中学时有个女生追了他五年最后仍旧无果。种种迹象让你很快就意识到其实自己在对方心里也并不占什么特殊位置，都是你在自作多情罢了，因为金在奂是一视同仁对所有人都温柔。

说不遗憾是假的，但你最大的优点就是知难而退，所以你有意识地减少了和金在奂的接触。见不到人也就难生非分之想，只做普通朋友也没什么不好。

联谊散场时，在众目睽睽不由分说的氛围里也演变成金在奂送你回宿舍了，和大家道别的时候金在奂甚至牵起了你的手，演得还挺像那么一回事。 

走到半途你回头看了眼，那群人早已不见踪影，可金在奂的手还是没松开。他的手很好看，手指修长骨节又分明，你哪会想到这双手除了弹吉他，也有和你十指相扣的一天。

可这人却不是你的。

你正要提醒他已经没人看着，松开手也无妨，金在奂却先一步先开口了。

“你最近是在躲我吗？” 

真是哪壶不开提哪壶。

“没有啊，这几天有点忙罢了。” 

你讪笑着吓得急忙否认，没想到这人平时看着挺迟钝可好像什么都看得很透彻。

“最近找你你也不怎么理我，我还以为被你讨厌了。”

“哪有人会讨厌你呀。”见他语气里满是藏不住的委屈你也莫名心虚了起来，你用余光瞄了他一眼也不敢再和他对上视线。

“那你会讨厌这样吗？” 

你琢磨了几秒这没头没尾的问句，才发觉他指的是假装情侣的事。

“说不上讨厌不讨厌吧…？玩游戏愿赌服输呗。” 

你想当然地开口回道，可说完你又认真思考了一下这个问题，最后你发现如果对象不是金在奂的话你好像也不会这么爽快地答应。 

“倒是你，也不用勉强自己。”你晃了晃你们握着的手示意道，“没人的时候不用演也行吧。” 

听到你这么一说金在奂鼓着脸颊似乎一脸苦恼，你才想起来金在奂那么诚实认真的人对这种游戏惩罚大概都不会敷衍。于是你乖乖闭嘴噤了声，任由他这么牵着了。 

不过他未免也太认真了。 

隔天上课的时候你发现教室里你固定坐着的地方已经有金在奂的身影了。

“邕圣祐呢？” 你在他身边坐下之后疑惑地问道。

你和邕圣祐一个专业也都是学生会的人，以往你都是和他坐在一起，一时之间没了可以借笔记的人导致你今天上课都不敢分神。 

“说要让我们好好履行承诺，就不来当电灯泡了。”

“我看他是怕被我训。”

你咬牙切齿地翻开了讲义。

上课的时候你放在一边的手机总是不断亮起，你匆匆扫了眼跳出来的消息后直接把手机翻到了背面。

“是有急事吗？” 

“没有。”你盯着老师写在黑板上的潦草字迹费力地辨认着，没有多想就脱口而出：“就你们乐队的后辈啊，他好像看到我们了。问我是不是和你在一起了。”

而你自然也没看到金在奂听完就立刻皱起了眉。

“你们认识？”

“上次他看到我问我要了联系方式。” 

“……他在追你吗？” 

你手里的笔顿了顿，心虚地回道：“谁知道呢？”

其实小学弟示好挺明显的，心里早就放弃了金在奂的你也没怎么推拒。你偷偷瞄了眼金在奂，发现他的表情有些古怪又慌忙补了句：“放心吧，这一周我是你女朋友啊。” 

说完你自己都觉得苦涩了起来，不能跟喜欢的人在一起就算了，还得装着在一起，这都叫什么事啊。你扫了一圈教室试图寻找出邕圣祐的后脑勺，想着至少用眼神泄愤也好。金在奂可瞧不出你的小心思，在一边冷不防开口说道：“你下午有课吗？要不要去看电影。”

“没课。”你低头翻了翻手账又确认了一下有没有其他的安排。“嗯，最近正好有一部想看的电影。”

不过你不知道金在奂是把你前一天无意中说出的话记在心里了还是怎么，从前一天起到现在除了牵你的手他也没有更多的肢体接触了。 

想着这件事的时候你正站在金在奂旁边，等着店员准备你们的饮料和爆米花。你捧过店员递来的爆米花顺手就抓了几颗塞进嘴里，浓郁的焦糖味在嘴里散开的时候金在奂也接过了店员递来的两杯汽水。你看了看他又看了看怀里的爆米花，鬼使神差地就抓了一颗顺手送到了金在奂的嘴边。 

他显然愣了一下，然后乖乖张嘴接受了你的投喂。 

不知从何而来的满足感让你觉得这假扮情侣的游戏……似乎有那么一点好玩。想到这里你突然看开了，与其纠结这没名没分的相处还不如老老实实享受。

毕竟金在奂当男朋友的好也不是谁都能拥有的。 

电影是你选的，你自然看得专心投入，可看到一半你却发现电影并没有你期待的那样精彩。你伸出手拿起饮料的时候小心翼翼地用余光观察着旁边金在奂的反应，有点担心他会觉得沉闷无聊，可你却无意中发现每当你的手靠近座椅扶手时他搭在上面的手臂就会无所适从地缩回去。

这人还怪可爱的。

你觉得金在奂的反应有点好玩，犹豫了几秒向后仰了去，假装不经意间靠在了他的肩膀上。你毫不意外地感觉到了他身体一瞬间的僵硬，心下庆幸着还好电影院足够昏暗，不会被他发现你此刻因得逞而扬起的嘴角。

殊不知对方也在庆幸昏暗的环境里不会让你看到他因害羞而泛红的脸。

几天下来你不得不承认金在奂这个男朋友是真的深得你心。你有时行事迷糊，走楼梯一个趔趄踩了个空也是见怪不怪的事，金在奂却每次都能注意到并迅速揽过你的肩稳稳扶住你。和你吃饭时见你挑了三分钟碗里的葱花也记下了你的挑食，每次点单都会暗自告诉店员不要加那些料。

金在奂不会过分干涉你的事也不会对你说教，你稀奇古怪的要求他也都会尽量满足。

但你最喜欢也最有满足感的是能听到金在奂只唱给你听的歌。

你跟着金在奂走进他们乐队的活动室时没忍住又偷偷打了个哈欠，为了准备今天早上的考试你临时抱佛脚熬了一天夜，因为他们活动室的隔音效果还挺好，所以你打算趁着金在奂练习的时候在一旁偷偷补觉。

金在奂替你收拾了下沙发后招呼你过去时说：“这里又小又挤怪不舒服的，要不我送你回宿舍？”

你摇了摇头喃喃自语道：“可这里有你在啊。”

可见你有多困倦，一不留神就卸下心防说出了真心话。话音刚落你便紧张地看向了金在奂，生怕他会以为你是个死缠烂打的人。

可他拿起了乐谱就坐到了一边的椅子上，好像并没有听到你的自言自语。你松了一口气，蜷起身子窝进了沙发里。你发现金在奂并没骗你，还真是不太舒服。

金在奂看完一行吉他谱发现你仍旧盯着他看，有点疑惑地问道：“是睡不着吗？”

“如果我说我想枕在你腿上睡觉会打扰到你吗？”

你不知道你向上看他的眼神有多楚楚可怜，只是单纯坦白了自己的想法。

金在奂顿了一秒，“不会。背谱子而已。”他起身走了过来乖乖在你身边坐下，又脱下了外套盖在了你身上。

你有点好奇此刻金在奂的表情，可你偏过头却发现他的脸被乐谱挡住了，你无奈地转回头打算闭上眼的时候听见金在奂低声说了句睡吧。

他伸手温柔地摸了摸你的头，而你也心满意足地进入了梦乡。

你再次睁开眼发现活动室里只剩一盏灯亮着的时候吓得立刻清醒了，你错愕地想要撑起身子，手臂向前扑了个空差点要摔下去的时候被身后的人一把捞了回来。

你才反应过来金在奂并没有离开。

“……做噩梦了？”

金在奂好像也被你突如其来的行动给弄懵了，抬起手安抚性地拍了拍你的背。

“我看灯都被关了还以为你走了。”你回过神才后知后觉地发现被他搂在怀里的姿势似乎过于暧昧了些。

“我背完谱的时候正好有人过来了，怕你睡不好就让他走的时候顺便关了灯。”

“我睡了很久吗？”

金在奂摇了摇头，“离彩排还有一会儿，我刚玩手机没多久你就醒了。”

“那我们先过去好了。”

你从金在奂怀里挣脱了开，又不动声色地向后退了些和他空出了点距离。金在奂应了你一声，起身收拾起他的乐谱。你盯着他的背影心里五味杂陈，因为你发现对于这段关系你比你想象中的还要投入，方才睡醒以为他丢下你时心里那说不上来失落连你自己都有些被吓到了。

“……明天是周六呢。”

“嗯？”

“大家都回家了，也没人在意我们是不是情侣了吧。”

金在奂闻言转过身看向你，你发现他甚至微微蹙起了眉头。

“可是我在意。”

“我不是为了履行什么惩罚才这样，是为了让你喜欢上我啊。”

你觉得他说的每个字你都听得懂，可连在一起你却没办法理解了。

“联谊是圣祐哥为了帮我而设的局。”金在奂叹了口气，“明明刚认识的时候还好好的，怎么中途你就不搭理我了呢。”

你看着他无辜地撇着嘴，突然想通了一件事。

“你知道为什么邕圣祐会帮你吗？”

“……看我可怜？”

“就是他跟我说有人追了你五年都没结果我才打了退堂鼓啊。”

你看着金在奂鼓着脸颊急得百口莫辩的样子觉得好气又好笑。

“谁让你整天推拉，而且这几天也都是我在主动吧。”

“我有吗……我是怕被你讨厌啊。你前阵子突然就不搭理我了，我还以为是哪里做得不好惹你生气了。”

金在奂委屈巴巴的语调和表情让你没忍住笑出了声，你没脾气地走上前圈住了金在奂的脖子，决定收回前几天那个觉得金在奂看什么都很透彻的结论。

这人分明就是个彻头彻尾的小迷糊。

金在奂的手试探性地攀上了你的腰然后把你搂在了怀里。

“……和我交往吧，我第一天看到你的时候就喜欢上你了。”

“好巧，我也是。”

/

金在奂从小就开始练吉他，久而久之背谱的速度也越来越快。

这会儿他都已经放下了手里的乐谱低头偷偷观察起了你的睡颜，金在奂攥着手机想偷拍一张你的睡脸，可内心又在天人交战这样做是不是不太好。想起离一周的期限还剩下两天他又郁闷了起来，当初听邕圣祐提议的时候还觉得对方说得头头是道，可一旦自己执行起来却没什么把握了。

想做的事有很多，可又摸不准你的心思生怕逾矩的行动会惹你不开心。五天过去了，金在奂连你到底有没有喜欢上他都没有个准。

想着想着金在奂又忍不住伸出手轻轻摸了摸你的头发，门口传来声响的时候他循声望去，发现学弟站在门口有些惊讶地看着他。

学弟很快就摸清了眼前的状况，指了指不远处的桌子小声说道：“学长，我过来拿个东西。”

金在奂点了点头，过了几秒像想到什么似的低声朝向不远处的学弟说：

“不要打别人女朋友的主意了。”

“走的时候顺便把灯关了吧。”


End file.
